


Rage & Serenity

by Coffeegirl_Alex, Eloriee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Teen Wolf Big Bang, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeegirl_Alex/pseuds/Coffeegirl_Alex, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Brett Talbot» gli disse, allungando il braccio destro per stringergli la mano. «Te la sei cavata piuttosto bene oggi. Dove hai imparato a giocare in questo modo?»<br/>«Liam Dunbar» rispose lui, ricambiando la stretta e sollevando lievemente il mento per poterlo guardare negli occhi. «È stato il mio patrigno a insegnarmi a giocare a Lacrosse, ha sempre amato questo sport e  beh, credo che sia merito suo se è diventata anche una mia passione. Così sai, quando ho dovuto presentare la domanda di iscrizione per la scuola superiore mi è venuto naturale scegliere un istituto che avesse anche una buona squadra.» Fece una pausa per poi conludere: «Comunque anche tu in campo non sei niente male».<br/>Niente male? Brett era decisamente bravo per la sua età e ne era perfettamente conscio. Nessuno aveva mai definito il suo stile di gioco con un «niente male».<br/><br/>Storia di <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeegirl_Alex">Coffeegirl_Alex</a> e illustrazioni di <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee">Eloriee</a>.<br/>Questa storia partecipa alla seconda edizione del <a href="teenwolf-bbi.livejournal.com">Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CAPITOLO I

**Author's Note:**

>  

 

 

Solo quando spalancò le porte dello spogliatoio, Brett si rese effettivamente conto di quanto fosse tardi. L’orologio appeso alla parete segnava le sedici, il che significava che Brett avrebbe dovuto presentarsi all’appuntamento quasi mezzora prima. In quel pomeriggio di settembre la stanza deserta aveva un aspetto surreale, senza che a riempirla ci fossero le solite parole del coach, il chiacchiericcio dei compagni e il rumore metallico delle ante degli armadietti che sbattevano con la malagrazia che solo un gruppo di adolescenti poteva usare.

Brett appoggiò il borsone su una delle panche di legno e iniziò a cambiarsi. Ripensò al fatto che il primo giorno di scuola era trascorso in maniera del tutto tranquilla, se si escludeva il contrattempo che l’aveva trattenuto e fatto arrivare in ritardo, ma l’inizio dell’anno coincideva appunto anche con un altro evento: le selezioni riservate ai nuovi studenti e il primo giorno di allenamenti regolari per tutti gli altri componenti della squadra. Di conseguenza, per chiunque alla Devenford praticasse il Lacrosse, quella era una delle giornate più attese e, da quando era entrato in squadra come titolare, anche per Brett aveva finito con il rappresentare un momento particolarmente significativo.

La scuola, i compagni, il fatto di praticare uno sport in cui convogliare tutte le sue capacità e aspettative aveva sempre rappresentato il suo legame con la parte di mondo che non comprendeva il soprannaturale, quella fetta di umanità che includeva il grosso dei suoi coetanei e da cui lui era nato diverso. Se non altro, quando sei una creatura delle tenebre fin dalla nascita, impari a controllare i tuoi poteri molto presto e per la maggior parte del tempo sei solo un ragazzo come tutti gli altri, giusto uno che deve prestare un po’ più di attenzione a custodire i propri segreti, uno che deve badare alla propria scala di priorità.

Brett indossò i pantaloncini, ripose la maglia ufficiale nell’armadietto, visto che in allenamento non era necessaria, e infilò invece la sottomaglia, facendosela scivolare addosso con cura. Quell’estate aveva acquisito ancora qualche centimetro in altezza e, a giudicare da come ora il tessuto aderiva perfettamente al busto, anche la sua muscolatura doveva essersi irrobustita parecchio.

 

Brett si ritrovò a sperare di smettere di crescere tanto in fretta o a scuola avrebbero potuto pensare che si stesse facendo di qualche schifezza solo per migliorare le sue prestazioni sportive. Non che ne avesse realmente bisogno: l’anno precedente, fin dai suoi primi giorni sul campo, non aveva faticato a diventare uno degli elementi portanti della squadra. D’altra parte se qualcuno fosse venuto a conoscenza della verità sulla sua natura sarebbe stata una catastrofe e l’ipotesi che Brett prendesse steroidi sarebbe subito passata in secondo piano.

Brett allacciò le protezioni per le ginocchia e infilò i guanti prima di raccogliere dalla panchina, dove li aveva lascati poco prima, la racchetta e il casco. Il passaggio dalla penombra dello spogliatoio alla luce diretta del sole gli impedì per un attimo la vista del campo e della panchina adiacente.

«Dove ti eri cacciato?»

«Ehi, Matt!» salutò, rivolgendosi verso il compagno di squadra che pochi secondi prima non era riuscito a vedere in viso, ma che aveva riconosciuto dal tono della voce. «Sono stato trattenuto, ho dovuto modificare un corso e c’era una fila infinita. Non pensavo di impiegarci così tanto, sembra che oggi chiunque abbia avuto problemi con le assegnazioni.»

«Tu piuttosto, cosa ti è successo?» domandò Brett, accennando all’ingessatura che ricopriva il braccio dell’altro dal gomito fino alla mano. Durante lo scorso campionato Matt Thomas era stato, insieme a lui, una delle punte della squadra: sarebbe stato difficile trovare un rimpiazzo all’altezza in attesa di un suo ritorno sul campo.

«Un incidente durante le vacanze, una caduta che mi costerà un mese di gesso. Non è davvero il massimo iniziare con un infortunio. Probabilmente, contando anche il periodo di riabilitazione, non potrò rientrare prima di metà campionato» rispose con un’espressione tutt’altro che felice dipinta sul volto. «E tu invece? Sei partito appena è finita la scuola e sei sparito per tutta l’estate. Ho provato a chiamarti un paio di volte, ma avevi sempre il cellulare staccato.»

_Oh, nulla di che, giusto un po’ di training: segui le tracce, perdi le tracce, nascondi il tuo odore, non perdere mai la calma e, se per una qualche remota ragione dovesse succedere, non dimenticare mai il tuo mantra. Insomma, le classiche cose da branco…_

«Sono stato in campeggio con mio zio e alcuni suoi amici. Sono tutti fissati con la natura. Sai i boschi, le tende, le storie intorno al fuoco, cose di questo genere e lì i cellulari non funzionano molto bene.»

Ogni volta che lasciava la città per qualche tempo, Brett ripeteva scuse come quella e lo faceva da così tanto - fin dalla più tenera infanzia - che ormai le frasi gli uscivano dalla bocca con una tale naturalezza che, mentre raccontava, gli sembrava che le immagini vivide di quelle vacanze immaginarie attraversassero una dopo l’altra la sua mente. Aveva sempre pensato che l’idea del campeggio suonasse bene. Quale sana famiglia americana non amava il campeggio? E poi, a voler vedere come stavano fino in fondo le cose, la sua non era neppure una completa bugia, dato che lui e la sorella avevano trascorso sul serio un sacco di tempo nei boschi, ovviamente non in tenda ma nel posto segreto dove si riuniva il branco.

«E quello chi diavolo è?» domandò all’improvviso Brett, alzando gli occhi verso il terreno di gioco e seguendo con lo sguardo il ragazzo che, durante le selezioni, stava mettendo in crisi l’intera squadra di Lacrosse della Devenford Hight School.

«Uno nuovo, primo anno. È nel mio corso di storia.»

Al grido «Talbot!» Brett si girò di scatto verso l’altra parte del campo, dove era impossibile non notare il coach che agitava le braccia per fargli segno di darsi una mossa a raggiungere i compagni.

«Ti conviene sbrigarti o darà matto.»

Brett prese un respiro, si passò una mano tra i capelli e salutò Matt con un «Ci vediamo dopo».

Mentre correva verso il centro a occupare la propria posizione, Brett ripensò al fatto che, se non altro, il tempo passato in fila a causa di quel corso errato gli aveva permesso di evitare il teatrino che metteva su l’allenatore prima delle selezioni, quello in cui li minacciava che il posto in squadra non era garantito per nessuno e che, anche quelli che avevano giocato come titolari l’anno precedente, avrebbero dovuto continuare a impegnarsi se non volevano passare la nuova stagione confinati in panchina.

Molti studenti del primo anno avevano visto il Lacrosse solo in televisione e non avevano mai preso in mano una racchetta, ma il ragazzo che aveva appena dribblato con una finta due difensori di ruolo e aveva segnato un punto da un’angolatura davvero insolita sapeva giocare eccome.

Fin dai primi istanti in cui il misterioso ragazzo era sceso in campo, era stato subito chiaro a tutti che sarebbe entrato in squadra. Con Matt infortunato, la Devenford aveva più che mai bisogno di qualcuno dotato di un talento tanto spiccato. Il coach aveva smesso all’improvviso di gridare «Il prossimo!» con un’espressione che si faceva sempre più sconsolata mano a mano che vedeva le prove dei diversi ragazzi che si erano presentati quell’anno, ognuno millantando doti eccezionali che non corrispondevano neppure lontanamente alle aspettative.

Se da una parte Brett si sentiva felice e sollevato per la squadra - non era infatti così scontato trovare tanto presto un rimpiazzo per il compagno infortunato - dall’altra era davvero dispiaciuto per Matt che avrebbe passato più di metà stagione in panchina a guardare qualcuno del primo anno giocare al suo posto.

Finite le selezioni, il giocatore prodigio raggiunse la panchina a bordo campo, dove fu accolto con entusiasmo dal coach e dal resto dei compagni. Brett rimase per un attimo in disparte a studiare il nuovo acquisto da lontano. Dato che era arrivato in ritardo alle selezioni, a differenza di tutti gli altri non aveva avuto modo di conoscerlo prima dell'inizio, e solo quando il misterioso ragazzo si tolse il casco protettivo lo vide rivelare una testa di capelli biondi e due occhi di un azzurro intenso.

Notando che la piccola folla si era diradata, chi diretto alle docce, chi a scambiare chiacchiere e impressioni sulle vacanze appena trascorse, Brett decise che era venuto il momento di avvicinarsi. Lo fece, lanciando di scatto un asciugamano che l’altro afferrò prontamente al volo. Ancora una volta, ottimi riflessi. Era impossibile non notare che non era certo un gigante, ma fu solo quando Brett gli arrivò di fronte che si rese conto dell'effettiva differenza di centimetri che li separava.

«Brett Talbot» gli disse, allungando il braccio destro per stringergli la mano. «Te la sei cavata piuttosto bene oggi. Dove hai imparato a giocare in questo modo?»

«Liam Dunbar» rispose lui, ricambiando la stretta e sollevando lievemente il mento per poterlo guardare negli occhi. «È stato il mio patrigno a insegnarmi a giocare a Lacrosse, ha sempre amato questo sport e beh, credo che sia merito suo se è diventata anche una mia passione. Così sai, quando ho dovuto presentare la domanda di iscrizione per la scuola superiore mi è venuto naturale scegliere un istituto che avesse anche una buona squadra.» Fece una pausa per poi conludere: «Comunque anche tu in campo non sei niente male».

Niente male? Brett era decisamente bravo per la sua età e ne era perfettamente conscio. Nessuno aveva mai definito il suo stile di gioco con un «niente male». Non replicò a quella considerazione, anche se gli si dipinse in volto una sorta di smorfia che aveva qualcosa in comune con un sorriso.

«Benvenuto alla Devenford, Liam» si limitò a replicare.

Per quella che poteva essere stata l’impressione di Brett quel pomeriggio Liam, oltre che dotato di un talento naturale, si era anche dimostrato davvero interessato al Lacrosse in quanto tale, non solo, come succedeva a molti coetanei, perché fare sport ed essere parte della squadra rendeva popolari a scuola. Questo lato del suo carattere non aveva lasciato Brett indifferente. Lui amava proprio tutto del Lacrosse, persino gli aspetti che le persone comuni avrebbero potuto giudicare solo particolari insignificanti, come avere cura della divisa che portava impresso il nome della squadra e il numero del giocatore - nel suo caso il ventotto - e che era per lui ben lontana dal rappresentare un mero pezzo di stoffa perché aveva il sapore confortante dell’appartenenza. Il vestirsi con calma prima degli incontri e il preoccuparsi che l'equipaggiamento fosse in ordine erano diventati una sorta di rito, proprio come lo erano da sempre alcuni dettagli della sua vita quotidiana di Licantropo. Per esempio, un aspetto pregnante di quel genere di sport era che si trattava di un gioco di squadra. Far parte di una squadra non era poi così diverso da far parte di un branco, la logica era la medesima. Un lupo per cavarsela aveva bisogno di poter contare sul suo branco, proprio come un giocatore per vincere aveva bisogno dei suoi compagni di squadra. Anche l’allenatore aveva un ruolo che a Brett era estremamente familiare, perché gli ricordava quello dell’alfa: una guida in cui riporre fiducia, che ti incoraggiava e ti spronava a fare meglio, qualcuno a cui affidare tutte le decisioni, per quanto incomprensibili potessero apparire. Le abitudini di vita come licantropo lo avevano persino facilitato per quello che riguardava le regole, che per lui erano qualcosa da rispettare tassativamente, come accadeva in ogni branco.

No, qualcuno che tenesse tanto al Lacrosse non gli sarebbe proprio potuto passare inosservato.

 

***

 

Liam gli aveva chiesto alcune informazione relative a come si sarebbero svolti gli allenamenti in vista del primo incontro, fissato per il mese successivo, e così avevano finito con il percorrere insieme la strada che separava gli spogliatoi dal cancello della Devenford Hight. Arrivati lì si erano salutati prendendo direzioni differenti quando Lori, dall’altro lato della strada, aveva chiamato Brett, che aveva subito attraversato per raggiungerla.

«Ehi! Cosa ci fai qui?» le domandò con un sorriso.

«Non c’è bisogno di un motivo in particolare, avevo solo voglia di passare a trovare mio fratello.»

«Hai fatto bene» ripose Brett, facendo scivolare un braccio intorno alle sue spalle.

«Tutto ok a scuola?»

Sapevano entrambi che non si trattava di una semplice domanda, una di quelle che sono soliti farsi due fratelli o due amici alla fine delle lezioni, una di quelle domande che presupponevano risposte del tipo «Il mio top rosa è piaciuto a tutte», «Abbiamo parlato delle vacanze», «I nuovi corsi sono una noia», «Il prof. di letteratura americana è insopportabile!» Ecco, nel loro caso non era una di quelle domande, o quantomeno avrebbe anche potuto esserlo, ma solo per una piccola parte. Era più un «Tutto tranquillo a scuola? Non hai fiutato nulla di strano? Sospetto? Nuovo?»

Lori gli rispose con un sorriso. «Tutto ok.»

Perfetto, adesso che aveva avuto quella certezza era molto più tranquillo. A volte si sentiva come se persino l’essere in grado di nascondere il proprio odore non bastasse, come se essere prudenti non fosse sufficiente o come se, per quanto si sforzassero, non fossero mai abbastanza cauti. L’unica certezza era che fino a quando fossero stati in grado di non perdere il controllo e di non cedere alla rabbia sarebbe andato tutto bene.

 _Il sole, la luna, la verità_ : Satomi aveva insegnato loro il mantra perchè nutriva la profonda convinzioneche, in quanto Licantropi, fossero creature fondamentalmente violente e che senza quell'aiuto sarebbe stato più difficile tenere a freno la loro natura. Sebbene il perdere la calma non fosse una sensazione che Brett aveva avuto occasione di sperimentare in prima persona, si trattava di un insegnamento che era entrato talmente a fondo in ogni sua fibra da diventare parte integrante del suo essere, tanto quanto lo erano gli altri aspetti del suo carattere.

Nel frattempo fu il turno di Lori di rivolgergli la stessa domanda, e Brett le restituì uno sguardo d’intesa che le fece capire che anche su quel fronte era tutto a posto.

«Piuttosto, chi era quel ragazzo?» gli domandò subito dopo, cogliendolo alla sprovvista.

«Uno nuovo.»

«È carino» aggiunse semplicemente lei.

Brett sospirò. «Non pensarci nemmeno, lo sai che per quelli come noi non è proprio possibile.»

Quante volte avrebbe dovuto farle ancora quel discorso su come, in quanto esseri soprannaturali, non potevano permettersi di interessarsi a quelli come Liam, normali esseri umani? Non era sicuro, in primo luogo per la loro stessa incolumità e poi, cosa non meno importante, per quella del resto del branco, il branco che li aveva accolti dopo la morte dei loro genitori. Se tutta la faccenda della Licantropia fosse venuta fuori con le persone sbagliate, avrebbero esposto tutti quanti alla minaccia di essere braccati dai cacciatori o magari di essere attaccati da altri lupi. Avrebbero dovuto cambiare città e nascondiglio e, cosa non da sottovalutare, qualcuno avrebbe anche rischiato di rimanere ucciso. Brett si fidava di Satomi e sentiva un debito di gratitudine nei suoi confronti, non avrebbe mai potuto perdonarsi se fosse successo qualcosa a causa di un suo comportamento avventato.

«Ma io non ci stavo proprio pensando» replicò la sorella «Che mi dici di te?»

«No, certo che no. Non è nemmeno il mio tipo.»

Non ricevette risposta perché Lori si limitò a guardarlo negli occhi rimanendo in silenzio.

«Ehi, sono serio, non fare quella faccia» le disse mentre si incamminavano verso casa. Lei gli fece la linguaccia e si allontanò svelta, con un balzo laterale, prima che lui potesse arruffarle i capelli.

 


	2. CAPITOLO II

Dopo quella che, senza ombra di dubbio, si sarebbe potuta definire una partita difficoltosa, la Devenford al completo aveva fatto ritorno negli spogliatoi. Avevano vinto, ma la tensione sul campo era stata tale che la si sarebbe potuta tagliare con la lama di un coltello.

Gli avversari non erano stati una squadra facile, soprattutto perchè avevano passato la quasi totalità degli ottanta minuti di gioco a tentare di provocarli per indurli a commettere fallo. Nessuno dei compagni di Brett aveva reagito a esclusione di Liam che, in seguito ai ripetuti richiami dell'arbitro, a cui avevano fatto seguito altrettanti rimproveri da parte del coach, era stato espulso poco dopo l'inizio del penultimo quarto. Brett si domandava cosa fosse preso a Liam, quale fosse stato il motivo che aveva scatenato una reazione tanto violenta, specie considerando le raccomandazioni che il coach aveva rivolto loro prima dell'inizio dell'incontro.

Non era la prima volta, specie di recente, che Liam si comportava in modo strano, eppure non era mai arrivato a commettere un fallo grave come quello di quell’ultima partita. Fallo che, ovviamente, gli era costato l’ennesima espulsione. Era indubbio che Liam avesse superato il limite e non c’era da stupirsi del fatto che, dopo che aveva totalizzato la bellezza di tre espulsioni in tre incontri, il coach avesse perso la pazienza e avesse deciso che meritasse una punizione esemplare.

Brett non riusciva a vederlo molto durante le lezioni, dal momento che lui e Liam avevano un solo corso in comune: matematica. Nonostante  avesse poche occasioni di studiarlo, a Brett non era sfuggito il fatto che Liam ultimamente avesse avuto, persino durante l'orario scolastico, comportamenti che ai suoi occhi erano risultati quantomeno singolari.

Se avesse scelto di frequentare anche storia quel semestre, proprio come aveva fatto Matt, lui e Liam avrebbero condiviso due corsi invece di uno solo, ma in realtà Brett non si pentiva di come erano andate le cose: Lacrosse a parte, non avevano avuto molte opportunità di stringere i rapporti, il che era senz’altro un bene.  Peraltro negli ultimi tempi Liam gli aveva dato l’impressione di essere molto meno socievole rispetto all’inizio della scuola. Quando capitava che si incontrassero in mensa o che si incrociassero nei corridoi Liam manteneva un atteggiamento distaccato. Brett non nascondeva di aver provato un incomprensibile senso di sollievo: se anche avesse voluto avvicinarsi di più a Liam, non averne l’occasione spegneva anche la tentazione.

D’altra parte, lui era il primo a non potersi avvicinarsi alle persone oltre un certo limite, sarebbe stato troppo pericoloso; neppure a quelle dalle quali si sentiva attratto, _soprattutto_ a quelle dalle quali si sentiva attratto. Comunque questo Liam non era neppure il suo tipo. Gli piaceva il suo approccio al Lacrosse, tutto qui. Se stava pensando a lui era solo perché,  per la prima volta, si era ritrovato a riflettere che se invece lui e Liam avessero avuto più occasioni di frequentarsi, anche durante l'orario scolastico, forse avrebbe avuto qualche indizio in più per capire cosa gli era passato per la testa durante quell’ultima partita incriminata.

Negli ultimi tempi, durante gli allenamenti, Liam gli aveva dato l'impressione di essere particolarmente nervoso, come se fosse preoccupato per qualcosa e, già in un paio degli incontri precedenti aveva mostrato reazioni esagerate nei confronti degli avversari o dell’arbitro. Liam era un ottimo giocatore di Lacrosse e aveva il potenziale per migliorare anche di più, allora perchè diavolo si era fatto di nuovo sbattere fuori a quel modo? Il coach era stato chiaro: quello scherzo gli sarebbe costato la permanenza in panchina per tutto il resto della stagione, anche se si fosse trovato costretto a mandare in campo al suo posto qualcuno che non aveva le sue stesse doti. Cartellini rossi ed espulsioni sarebbero stati un avvertimento sufficiente per chiunque, ma non per Liam, a quanto pareva. Il perché di questo comportamento, per Brett rimaneva un mistero.

Quella sera Brett era quasi certo che Liam si sarebbe attardato negli spogliatoi e che sarebbe uscito per ultimo, così da non dover avere a che fare con il resto della squadra fino al giorno seguente. Brett attese, con gli occhi fissi sul campo ormai totalmente buio e la schiena appoggiata al muro esterno, fino a quando non sentì la porta aprirsi e, subito dopo, sbattere con un forte rumore metallico, come se qualcuno l'avesse chiusa con un calcio.Brett si era convinto che Liam avesse avuto tutto il tempo di fare la doccia, cambiarsi e raffreddare la mente, eppure sembrava mantenere lo stesso atteggiamento che aveva tenuto durante l’incontro.

«Che cosa credevi di fare?» gli domandò Brett, pronto nel pararglisi di fronte.

Al suono della sua voce, Liam fece un balzo indietro. Brett capì di averlo colto di sorpresa: di sicuro Liam non si aspettava che qualcuno si sarebbe trattenuto così a lungo. O, se non altro, questa fu l’impressione che diede a Brett.

«Si può sapere che cosa vuoi?» domandò Liam di rimando una volta che ebbe realizzato chi era la persona che gli stava di fronte e a sbarrargli la strada di accesso al vialetto che conduceva fuori dal campo. «Sono stato espulso e mi sono beccato una lavata di testa dal coach, non ti basta?» continuò, evitando il suosguardo. Fece un paio di passi nel tentativo di andarsene, ma Brett rimase dov’era, continuando a bloccargli l’uscita..

Se Liam credeva che l'avrebbe lasciato passare, si sbagliava di grosso: Brett non gli avrebbe permesso di fuggire via fino a quando non avesse risposto alle sue domande.

«Vuoi lasciarmi in pace?» Liam gli aveva scagliato contro il borsone e gli stava gridando, ancora una volta, di togliersi di mezzo. Brett riuscì a evitare di essere colpito con un movimento rapido e il borsone cadde a terra producendo un tonfo sordo. L’ambiente intorno aveva assunto un’aura surreale: loro due soli, nel silenzio, di fronte al campo deserto che cominciava a emanare un odore forte, un misto di erba e terra causauto degli irrigatori che erano entrati in azione. Brett inalò a fondo senza spostare gli occhi da Liam.

«E questo cosa dovrebbe significare?» domandò, riferendosi al gesto aggressivo che Liam aveva appena compiuto.

«Ho solo fatto un paio di falli, non capisco perchè tutti si siano scaldati tanto, o perché tu te la stia prendendo in questo modo.»

La parola _tu_ fu pronunciata con un’enfasi tutta particolare, o almeno fu quella la percezione che ne ebbe Brett. Sentì quell’insignificante monosillabo pesare come un’accusa. Già, perchè se la stava prendendo tanto a cuore? Certo Liam aveva talento, ma non era l'unico e non sarebbe stato nè il primo nè l'ultimo ragazzo dotato che aveva deciso di buttare alle ortiche le sue capacità. Tutti loro, una volta costretti a rinunciare alla sua presenza sul campo, avrebbero dovuto darsi da fare il doppio, ma Brett era certo che il coach avrebbe trovato una soluzione.

La realtà era che adesso Brett voleva sapere. Sapere cosa stava succedendo a Liam, Lacrosse a parte.

«Una serie di falli da espulsione non sono qualcosa da prendere alla leggera. Non ti importa più di giocare. Non ti importa della squadra. Cosa ti sta succedendo? Perchè diavolo sei sempre così arrabbiato?»

Ecco, glielo aveva chiesto.

Arrabbiato. Liam lo era di continuo, da un po’ di tempo a quella parte, e durante la partita era stato del tutto fuori controllo. Non che in quel preciso momento, pur rimanendo in silenzio, desse l’impressione di essere propriamente calmo, il che procurava a Brett un senso di fastidio tale che riusciva a stento a tenere i piedi piantati al suolo; un formicolio lungo tutto il corpo gli suggeriva che era venuto il momento di fuggire il più lontano possibile dalla persona che aveva di fronte.

Era pronto a farlo, ma ciò che lo trattenne fu l’espressione sul viso di Liam: per un attimo quello che Brett vi lesse fu una smorfia di dolore piuttosto che di rabbia. Fu però di breve durata perché, dopo qualche secondo, Liam cominciò a urlare a Brett di andarsene, a dirgli che non erano fatti suoi, che voleva solo che si togliesse di mezzo una volta per tutte.

Brett non si mosse di un passo e, senza avere il tempo di registrare quello che stava succedendo, si ritrovò con la schiena contro il muro due mani che gli stringevano spasmodicamente i polsi e gli occhi azzurri di Liam spalancati a fissarlo. Brett era consapevole del fatto che sarebbe stato perfettamente in grado di difendersi: avrebbe potuto sciogliersi con facilità da quella stretta, avrebbe potuto liberare entrambe le mani, ribaltare le posizioni e correre via prima ancora che Liam si accorgesse di ciò che stava accadendo. Solo che non fece nulla del genere. Al contrario, rimase lì immobile a guardare un ragazzino fuori controllo che lo teneva fermo mentre continuava a inveire.

 

 

 

All'improvviso Brett sentì la presa che lo bloccava venire meno, e si accorse che le mani ancora alzate di Liam erano serrate così forte da avere le nocche sbiancate. Si stava giusto chiedendo se fosse sul punto di beccarsi un pugno in faccia, quando Liam si issò sulle punte dei piedi e afferrò con forza il cotone della sua maglietta. Ancora una volta Brett non reagì, e si concentrò invece sul respiro affannoso dell'altro, sul battito del suo cuore che pompava con tanta intensità che Brett avrebbe potuto sentirlo anche senza i sensi acuti di Licantropo.

Doveva essere davvero sottosopra, perché si ritrovò con il volto di Liam vicinissimo al suo, senza neppure sapere come era successo. Ebbe appena qualche istante per fissare le labbra rosse leggermente schiuse dell'altro e poi accade: Liam annullò la distanza che li separava con un movimento impacciato che si sarebbe potuto definire più uno scontro di labbra e di denti che un vero e proprio bacio e, per la terza volta, Brett non reagì.

Lo stesso ragazzo che, fino a poco prima, gli aveva gridato contro di andarsene e di lasciarlo in pace, ora stava premento le labbra sulle sue. Brett sentiva il suo sapore in bocca, sulla lingua, le sue mani che erano scese ad afferrargli i fianchi e il suo l'odore che gli diceva quanto fosse eccitato in quel momento. Brett si ritrovò intontito e confuso, con la testa così leggera che pareva fluttuare;  tutto intorno era come ovattato, perché quell’insieme di sensazioni era stato in grado di annullare le sue difese. Senza neppure rendersene conto, Brett aveva risposto al bacio: scivolando leggermente lungo la parete in modo da annullare la differenza di altezza, si era tirato Liam addosso e gli aveva portato una mano dietro alla nuca nel tentativo di approfondire il contatto.

L'aria della sera era fredda e faceva contrasto con le mani bollenti strette attorno alla sua vita, sotto l'orlo della maglia. Fu in quell’istante chela sua mente si schiarì e Brett realizzò cosa stava accadendo: quello che stava baciando e stringendo a sè con tanta foga non era una conquista senza nome incontrata una sera al club, non era uno qualsiasi né tantomeno era un Licantropo.  Quello era un compagno di scuola e di squadra, era qualcuno che dava di matto senza un motivo preciso, qualcuno che non aveva autocontrollo, qualcuno che lui non avrebbe mai dovuto desiderare, né che mai avrebbe potuto avere. Non era nemmeno il suo tipo. E non importava che fosse così bravo a Lacrosse, tanto speciale che, persino uno come lui, a volte, si scopriva incantato ad ammirarne i movimenti fluidi con cui dribblava un avversario o segnava reti che fino a qualche secondo prima sembravano impossibili da realizzare. Non era abbastanza il fatto che avesse quegli enormi occhi azzurri che si sgranavano quando era sorpreso e si accendevano quando era in collera, non importava quello che Brett aveva provato durante il bacio. Non poteva e basta.

Brett lo allontanò da sè con una spinta che per poco non fece perdere a Liam l'equilibrio. Si pentì subito dopo di essere stato tanto brusco; non ne aveva avuto intenzione, non era da lui e, comunque, non era certo colpa di Liam se Brett aveva infranto la regola di tenere a distanza le persone che non condividevano la sua stessa natura. Lo guardò dapprima spalancare gli occhi e poi incollare lo sguardo per terra, e infine raccogliere velocemente il borsone mentre gli gridava in faccia che non significava niente, che non era quello che pensava, che non era accaduto nulla.

 Nulla? Nulla un corno! Il suo odore diceva tutt’altro mentre si stavano baciando, di questo Brett era più che certo. Per un momento provò un moto d’invidia per Liam e per i suoi sensi da umano: Brett non aveva il lusso di raccontarsi certe stronzate. Sapeva che Liam aveva provato qualcosa durante quel bacio; in realtà, anche senza super-sensi, gli sarebbe bastata l’occhiata d’odio che Liam gli stava rivolgendo per capire che quello che era appena successo una certa importanza ce l’aveva eccome.

Brett non poté far altro che seguirlo con lo sguardo mentre si allontanava di corsa, lasciandolo lì, incapace di aggiungere altro, poggiato contro il muro esterno dello spogliatoio.

Perfetto, era riuscito persino a peggiorare le cose. Non solo non aveva avuto una spiegazione che giustificasse i comportamenti di Liam, ma adesso sarebbe stato difficile anche solamente incrociarlo nei corridoi della scuola.

Spiegazione… Ma quale spiegazione si era illuso di ricevere? Quanto era stato ingenuo a volere negare l'evidenza che aveva davanti agli occhi! Liam era stato espulso, di nuovo, e non era assolutamente in grado di gestire le conseguenze delle sue azioni, il che faceva di lui niente più che un ragazzino viziato abituato ad avere sempre ciò che vuole e che si arrabbia quando le cose non vanno secondo i suoi desideri.

Brett si chiese quale impulso assurdo l’avesse spinto ad aspettarlo per parlargli dopo la partita. Oh, se solo si fosse fatto i fatti propri! Eppure era evidente che, per qualche motivo, quel ragazzino aveva la capacità di fargli perdere la lucidità e il risultato era che ora i pensieri che si agitavano nella sua testa erano ancora più incasinati.

Per un attimo Liam era persino riuscito a fare crollare le sue difese, a fargli abbassare la guardia. Un momento di debolezza che non si sarebbe ripetuto.

Brett si passò la lingua sulle labbra. C'era ancora il suo sapore. Liam aveva un buon odore e se già prima Brett aveva avuto il sospetto che avesse anche un buon sapore, a questo punto ne aveva la certezza.

Si era alzato il vento e faceva freddo per essere ancora settembre. Non che a un Licantropo potesse dare fastidio, ma Brett si alzò comunque di scatto, si issò il borsone in spalla e si avviò nell’aria della sera, nella speranza che la camminata fino a casa lo avrebbe aiutato a schiarirsi le idee. A dispetto delle sue aspettative, però, Brett si ritrovò a domandarsi ancora una volta perché Liam avesse finito con il baciarlo quando, solo qualche istante prima, l’aveva guardato negli occhi come se avesse avuto l’intenzione di tiragli un pugno faccia. Per quanto si arrovellasse, non trovava una risposta che avesse un senso, del resto nulla dei recenti comportamenti di Liam l’aveva.

La partita seguente non l’avrebbero giocata insieme, e neppure quella dopo e quella dopo ancora.  Quel pensiero lo infastidì più di quanto avrebbe voluto ammettere.

Basta. Brett si disse che doveva smettere di pensarci, o se non altro doveva provarci, perché quel tipo senza controllo lui manco lo conosceva. Se Brett avesse avuto bisogno di un’ulteriore motivazione a supporto del fatto che non poteva proprio avvicinarsi in quel modo a persone come Liam, quello che era appena accaduto ne era la dimostrazione più che lampante.

 


	3. CAPITOLO III

Fin dal primo istante in cui Brett aveva aperto gli occhi quella mattina, non aveva smesso di pensare al fatto che di lì a poche ore l’avrebbe rivisto. Persino Lori doveva essersi accorta che qualcosa non andava visto che, a colazione, gli aveva domandato se si sentiva bene perché, a quanto pareva, era troppo silenzioso e aveva lo sguardo perso chissà dove.

Brett non aveva più avuto occasione di parlare con Liam sin da quando era stato espulso dalla Devenford e si era trasferito allaBeacon Hills High. Durante il tragitto in pullmann Brett non era riuscito a togliersi dalla testa l’immaginedell’auto distrutta del coach. Non gli ci voleva un grosso sforzo di immaginazione per figurarsi Liam che, con la mente del tutto offuscata dalla rabbia e senza curarsi del fatto che sarebbe stato scoperto e cacciato dalla scuola, colpiva la macchina, ripetutamente, con una mazza da baseball.

Non era un pensiero piacevole, ma era preferibile all’ultimo ricordo effettivo che aveva di lui. Brett si era fatto fin troppe domande da quando l’ex compagno era stato espulso dalla scuola e molte di esse non avevano ancora trovato una risposta. Soprattutto, Brett si era stupito di quanto spesso il ricordo di Liam fosse ritornato prepotente a occupare i suoi pensieri, pensieri che, ogni volta, aveva cercato di scacciare ripetendosi che comunque tra loro non avrebbe mai potuto funzionare e quindi era del tutto inutile tormentarsi. Con i se e con i ma non sarebbe arrivato da nessuna parte.

Brett sbuffò e quando si accorse che il pullmann aveva iniziato a rallentare la propria corsa, fino a fermarsi in un grande parcheggio nei pressi di un edificio chiaramente scolastico, iniziò a maledire il caso, la sorte, il destino o qualsiasi altra diamine di entità avesse fatto sì che gli toccasse giocare questa amichevole proprio contro la Beacon Hills High. Ancora non l’aveva neppure rivisto e già cominciava a provare quella spiacevole sensazione che si impadroniva di lui tutte le volte che era vicino a Liam: la netta percezione della calma che gli scivolava via, lenta quanto inesorabile. Brett si concesse un ultimo pensiero consolatorio: magari quel giorno Liam non era venuto a scuola, forse era a casa con la tosse, in fondo stava venendo l’autunno e un sacco di persone prendevano l’influenza in quella stagione. Beh, evidentemente non Liam, dato che gli era appena venuto incontro a passo svelto e ora se ne stava lì immobile e non pareva volere smettere di fissarlo.

Brett si accorse subito che il ragazzo che si trovava di fronte a lui era sempre Liam eppure, per certi versi, non lo era più. Qualcosa era cambiato e non era un qualcosa che la gente comune avrebbe potuto intuire a una prima occhiata, ma a Brett non ci volle molto per capire cosa era accaduto nel periodo in cui erano stati lontani. Qualcosa non era più come prima, certo, era il suo odore a essere diverso.

Fu Liam a rompere il silenzio. «Volevo solo dirti che ti auguro di giocare una buona partita.» declamò deciso, allungando la mano con tutta l’intenzione di stringergliela.

A quel punto Brett aveva davvero le idee confuse. La percezione che aveva dell’altro si era del tutto capovolta: Liam non era più il ragazzino che aveva conosciuto qualche mese prima, era un Licantropo che gli stava facendo un’offerta di pace. Tra tutte le ipotesi che aveva vagliato in preparazione di quella giornata, quello che stava succedendo non era qualcosa che fosse anche solo lontanamente pronto ad affrontare.

 Ancora una volta Liam era riuscito a spiazzarlo, e la cosa stava diventando davvero seccante. Brett non era abituato a perdere la calma, il che faceva di Liam una delle persone più pericolose che gli fossero mai capitate davanti. Licantropo o non Licantropo, Liam portava guai e andava tenuto a distanza. E rimesso al suo posto. Così Brett gli scoppiò a ridere in faccia, seguito dal resto dei compagni alle sue spalle.Forte dell’appoggio della squadra, che gli infuse la forza necessaria per continuare, Brett rincarò la dose. «Che cosa carina, Liam, te l’hanno insegnato al corso di gestione della rabbia? Basta chiedere scusa e si risolve tutto? Hai distrutto la macchina del coach.»

… _E mentre eri completamente fuori di testa mi hai schiacciato conto la parete degli spogliatoi e mi hai baciato e, anche se da quell’episodio sono passati mesi, io ancora non ci capisco niente e non riesco più a togliermi di dosso la sensazione delle tue labbra sulle mie._ Avrebbe voluto dirgli anche quello, ma il parcheggio della Beacon Hills Highnon costituiva né il luogo né la situazione più adatta per un discorso di quel tenore e, a essere sinceri, Brett non riusciva a immaginare che potessero mai esserci un posto e una circostanza adeguati. Scosse istintivamente la testa in attesa che arrivasse la replica alle sue parole.

«Ho già pagato per quello che ho fatto» si difese Liam e Brett, in quel momento, si rese conto di quanta fatica stesse facendo a controllarsi. Non gli era sfuggito l’odore del sangue che saliva dalle mani di Liam, quindi non ci voleva un genio per capire che Liam aveva iniziato a trasformarsi e le unghie, divenute artigli, gli avevano bucato la pelle dei palmi. Brett non poté fare a meno di chiedersi come facesse Liam a controllarsi ora che era diventato un Licantropo, dato che per lui era stato già quasi impossibile non dare di matto da semplice essere umano. Per un attimo gli sembrò di avere di nuovo di fronte il ragazzino spaventato e totalmente fuori controllo che l’aveva baciato quella sera, ma per fortuna subito dopo ritrovò la lucidità. In fondo non erano fatti suoi, Liam non era più un suo problema, anzi, non lo era mai stato, e se per convincersene avrebbe dovuto fargliela pagare per le cazzate che aveva fatto nella loro vecchia scuola, bacio incluso, Brett non si sarebbe certo tirato indietro.

«Già, e pagherai ancora. Vi faremo a pezzi su quel campo e sarà tutta colpa tua.» Fu tutto quello che riuscì a digli prima che arrivasse quello che, a giudicare dall’odore, doveva essere l’alfa di Liam, e Brett decidesse che era meglio ritirarsi in buon ordine.

 

***

 

Quello che avvenne dopo, per Brett, fu un susseguirsi di grida, luci accecanti, paura e dolore e, solo alla fine, il buio totale.

Al momento del risveglio l’unica cosa che Brett era stato in grado di ricordare era il fatto di essere sceso in campo ben determinato a farla pagare a Liam eppure, solo qualche ora più tardi, invece di essere a festeggiare la vittoria con i compagni di squadra e poi in qualche club a tracorrere il resto della serata, si era svegliato a fatica, con la testa che gli scoppiava, sul lettino del Dottor Deaton. Un veterinario, che non era propriamente un veterinario. E tutto perché era quasi rimasto ucciso, e se non era successo era solo perché l’alfa di Liam, che a quanto pare si chiamava Scott, era intervenuto tempestivamente a trarlo in salvo.

Brett chiuse per un attimo gli occhi, si passò una mano sulla fronte per poi riaprirli rendendosi conto che quello che era successo quella sera nello spogliatoio era reale. I suoi compagni di branco non erano stati uccisi da dei semplici cacciatori: a quanto gli avevano raccontato Scott e il suo amico c’erano dei killer in giro pronti ad abbatterli uno a uno. Era un incubo, sì, ma era reale. Le persone che erano lì intorno a lui e lo osseravano, chi con stupore chi con preoccupazione, erano reali: soprattutto era reale Liam, che era anche l’ultima persona che Brett avrebbe voluto vedere mentre si trovava in quelle condizioni.

Ragion per cui Brett non apprezzò affatto che Scott, nell’uscire per andare a sbrigare non sapeva quali improrogabili faccende, decise di portarsi dietro il grosso dei presenti e mollarlo lì nell’ambulatorio, senza forze sufficienti per andarsene sulle sue gambe, ad aspettare il loro ritorno. E, per peggiorare la situazione, uno degli amici di Scott, l’unico umano presente - gli pareva di ricordare che si chiamasse Stiles – aveva avuto la brillante idea di lasciare lì Liam a fare la guardia.

I primi minuti trascorsero in un clima di silenzio imbarazzato, poi Brett, una volta resosi conto che Liam si sarebbe ostinato a non aprire bocca fino a che qualcuno degli amici non si fosse fatto vivo, decise di prendere lui la parola.

«Come ti è successo?» gli domandò all’improvviso.

«Cosa vuoi dire?» gli rispose Liam, che apparentemente preferiva fissare la parete di fronte piuttosto che guardarlo in faccia o anche solo voltarsi nella sua direzione.

Perché quel ragazzo doveva sempre rendere ogni cosa più complicata di quanto non lo fosse già di suo? Non importava, questa volta sarebbe Brett andato fino in fondo.

«Che ora sei…insomma, hai capito» tagliò corto.

«Scott» disse a bassa voce Liam, continuando a esaminare le crepe del muro. Fece una pausa, prima di sentirsi in dovere di chiarire come erano andate le cose. «Non l’ha fatto apposta, è stato un incidente. L’ha fatto per salvarmi, non c’erano alternative.»

Il pensiero _ora o mai più_ attraversò veloce la mente di Brett. Forse era il momento buono per farlo parlare, adesso che aveva cominciato a sciogliersi. Gli pose la domanda seguente nel modo più diretto possibile.

«Perché hai combinato quel casino con la macchina del coach?»

Liam all’inizio non rispose, e Brett si rese subito conto di quanto quell’argomento lo avesse innervosito. Aveva incominciato a camminare a testa bassa, avanti e indietro, tra quelle quattro pareti. Beh, se non altro aveva smesso di fissare l’intonaco.

«Stai per caso cercando di consumare il pavimento?» gli domandò, per poi pentirsi un istante dopo.

«La pianti di fare domande?» sbottò Liam.

«Perché, altrimenti prendi una mazza da baseball e spacchi tutto?»

Di male in peggio: come gli era venuto di in mente di pronunciare una frase simile? Se voleva una risposta da Liam, non l’avrebbe certo ottenuta comportandosi in quel modo. Se c’era qualcosa che Brett odiava era il non riuscire a mantenere la calma e, in presenza di Liam, aveva fallito per l’ennesima volta. Sul perché gli accadesse, sapeva di avere una risposta che però non si sentiva pronto ad accettare.

«Vaffanculo!» gridò Liam, girandosi di scatto e avvicinandosi al bordo del lettino su cui Brett era seduto. Prima che potesse pensare di allontanarsi di nuovo, Brett scattò veloce ad afferrargli il polso.

«Lasciami» sibilò Liam, piantando gli occhi nei suoi.

«Prima rispondi alla mia domanda» gli intimò Brett, scandendo per bene le parole nell’intento di mantenere il tono più calmo possibile e, nello stesso tempo, rafforzando la stretta sul polso dell’altro. Non lo lasciò andare neppure quando si rese conto che gli occhi di Liam stavano cambiando colore.

Brett non era così stupido da non capire che stava giocando con il fuoco. Perché diavolo era così importante per lui conoscere la risposta? Con i loro branchi in pericolo, la cosa sensata da fare sarebbe stata lasciar perdere e cercare di mantenere Liam il più calmo possibile. E invece no, era un tarlo che gli rodeva nel cervello e minava la sua tranquillità interiore. _Doveva_ sapere, anche a costo di spingere Liam a perdere completamente il controllo e traformarsi, era un rischio che era disposto a correre. In fondo era anche lui un Licantropo e avrebbe trovato un modo di gestire tutta la faccenda evitando che finissero con il tentare di sbranarsi a vicenda.

«Soffro di IED, contento?» sputò fuori Liam prima ancora di accorgersi di avere ammesso con Brett di avere un problema, uno dannatamente serio. «Ora lasciami in pace.»

Brett allentò la presa e il polso di Liam gli scivolò lentamente tra le dita, mentre la stanza rimpiombava nel silenzio. Brett abbassò lo sguardo e si prese la testa tra le mani, con le tempie che pulsavano ancora.

 

 

 

Anche se sembrava che non fossero in grado di rapportarsi se non attraverso il litigio, il fatto che là fuori fosse diventato tutto più pericoloso e che i loro branchi avessero un nemico comune faceva sì che lui e Liam stessero, come si sul dire, dalla stessa parte della barricata e, in un tale frangente, l’incidente con la macchina del coach era passato decisamente in secondo piano nella scala delle priorità di Brett. Maledizione a Liam che gli faceva perdere di continuo il controllo, e maledizione anche a se stesso, che non aveva potuto fare a meno di provocarlo fino al punto di rottura.

Ora che era venuto a conoscenza del disturbo di Liam non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi ancora più meschino al pensiero delle parole che lui stesso gli aveva rivolto la mattina passata, prima di scoprire che Liam soffriva di IED. Probabilmente non avrebbe dovuto essere tanto duro, ma la realtà era che era stato arrabbiato e frustrato e non solo per la faccenda del coach. Ritrovarselo davanti dopo tanto tempo lo aveva destabilizzato, e scoprire che adesso era diventato un Licantropo era stata la proverbiale goccia che fa traboccare il vaso. Adesso che stava finalmente iniziando ad ammettere qual era il vero problema, si sentiva sul serio una persona orribile.

Quando alla fine alzò gli occhi in direzione di Liam, Brett scoprì che gli stava voltando di nuovo le spalle Era probabile che, fino a che non fossero tornati gli altri, l’unica cosa che avrebbe visto di Liam sarebbe stata la sua schiena.

Aveva avuto la sua risposta ed era del tutto differente da ciò che si era immaginato.

Liam era un Licantropo, la rabbia di Liam aveva una causa specifica… Liam lo odiava. Quantomeno ora Brett aveva le idee più chiare.

 


	4. CAPITOLO IV

_Liam si sfilò il casco con un grugnito. «Perché diavolo l’hai fatto?»_

_«Perché hai paura. Lo sento dall’altro lato del campo» gli rispose Brett. «Sei ferito?»_

_«No.»_

_«Sei ancora vivo?»_

_«Ovviamente» replicò Liam infastidito._

_«Allora alzati.»_

_Liam si ritrovò suo malgrado a obbedire._

_L’arbitro, appena sopraggiunto, gli domandò: «Riesci a giocare?» Al cenno positivo di Liam, l’uomo si voltò verso Brett. «Pensi di travolgere così qualcun altro?»_

_«Solo se devo» rispose Brett con un sorrisetto, prima di allontanarsi per riprendere posizione._

 

Era passata qualche ora da quel momento e ormai la partita si era conclusa, ma le sue stesse parole, quelle di Liam e persino quelle dell’arbitro non avevano smesso di ronzargli nella testa riproponendosi ciclicamente e provocandogli una sensazione di disagio e un dolore sordo alla bocca dello stomaco.

Ancora una volta Brett aveva deciso che sarebbe andato da Liam per cercare di parlargli. Il fatto che stesse diventando un’abitudione gli fece piegare le labbra in una sorta di sorriso amaro. Gli tornò infatti in mente come era finita la conversazione che avevano avuto solo qualche mese prima fuori dagli spogliatoi della Devenford e anche l’ultima, quella avvenuta nell’ambulatorio di Deaton. In cuor suo sperò che questa volta le cose potessero prendere una piega diversa. Forse peccava di ingenuità e si stava solo illudendo, ma in fondo nulla era più come prima, erano entrambi cambiati. Liam più di lui, per ovvie ragioni.

Brett varcò la porta dello spogliatoio che si andava pian piano svuotando. Si fermò in piedi, appoggiato a uno degli scaffali metallici. Da lì poteva scorgere Liam, seduto su una delle panche di legno. Era assorto, anche se doveva comunque averlo sentito avvicinarsi grazie ai suoi nuovi sensi, e a Brett non sfuggì l’espressione corrucciata dipinta sul suo volto.

«Stai bene?» gli domandò, certo di avere interrotto il flusso di chissà quali pensieri.

«Abbiamo perso» fu la rsposta laconica che Liam gli rivolse, senza neppure voltarsi nella sua direzione.

«Ma stai bene» replicò Brett, e la sua voce tradì il senso di sollievo che stava provando.

Per una volta, sembrava che Liam non avesse reagito con astio al suo approccio. Parlarono anche di Scott e di quanto Brett ritenesse che Liam fosse fortunato ad averlo come alfa. Stavano avendo la prima conversazione tranquilla dopo mesi quando un rumore che veniva dall’esterno all’improvviso catturò l’attenzione di Liam.

Brett provò a concentrarsi, ma il suono era troppo attutito e distante perché  potesse identificarne la provenienza, persino con il suo udito potenziato. Spostò l’attenzione su Liam, che aveva lo sguardo puntato dritto di fronte a sé, come se passasse attraverso la sua figura per fissare qualcosa che stava alle sue spalle, in un punto imprecisato. Solo che Brett sapeva che non c’era nulla: per disgrazia o per fortuna, mentre parlavano tutti i compagni erano usciti e li avevano lasciati soli nello spogliatoio.

Brett si rese conto che stava accadendo la stessa cosa che era successa poco prima durante la partita: Liam stava vedendo qualcosa che non c’era davvero. Solo che, questa volta, erano uno di fronte all’altro e Brett poteva leggergli il terrore negli oggi senza bisogno di fiutarne l’odore fin dal lato opposto del campo, come aveva dovuto fare invece durante l’incontro.

«Liam!» provò a chiamarlo per riscuoterlo dallo stato di trance in cui l’aveva visto precipitare.

Nessuna risposta.

«Liam, cosa c’è? Cosa sta succedendo?» gli domandò una seconda volta, tentando di assumere un tono rassicurante, cosa che non era certo gli riuscisse a pieno. Quando l’aveva aiutato a  recuperare il controllo poche ore prima non l’aveva fatto di sicuro con la dolcezza.

Liam mantenne il silenzio ancora per alcuni interminabili secondi, poi cominciò a urlare. La voce che giunse alle orecchie di Brett era più simile a un ringhio che un grido umano. Non ebbe neppure il tempo di reagire che si ritrovò addosso Liam, che gli rovinò sopra facendo cadere a terra entrambi, mentre farneticava frasi sconnesse sulla presenza di creature che stavano cercando di ucciderlo.

«Liam, sono io, Brett!»

Brett continuò a ripetergli quella frase all’infinito, ma, ben lungi dal calmarsi, era piuttosto evidente che Liam stava cercando di attaccarlo. Brett aveva la netta impressione che Liam avesse delle vere e proprie allucinazioni e stesse vedendo in lui la creatura che doveva combattere. Doveva rimanere concentrato se voleva evitare di essere ferito e, nello stesso tempo, fare attenzione a non fare del male a Liam a sua volta.

Brett si divincolò e rotolò di lato, prima di balzare in piedi e prendere qualche passo di distanza. «Liam, guardami» gli intimò quando Liam si fu a sua volta rialzato.

Sembrò funzionare, ma soltanto per un attimo, perché poi Liam perse di nuovo il controllo e lo aggredì con un ringhio terrorizzato. Brett non ebbe neppure il tempo di domandarsi cosa stesse facendo, o se stesse agendo nel modo più opportuno per risolvere la situazione, si limitò ad ruotargli attorno e afferrarlo saldamente da dietro, bloccandolo per le spalle e stringendolo a sé.

«Stai tranquillo, non c’è nulla, siamo solo noi due, non c’è nessun pericolo» gli sussurrò all’orecchio nel tentativo di calmarlo. Questa volta era certo di aver usato il tono di voce giusto, ma ebbe presto modo di constatare che non aveva comunque ottenuto i risultati sperati. Liam alla disperata ricerca di una qualche forma di autocontrollo, stava stringendo spasmodicamente i pugni, talmente forte che le unghie, ormai trasformate in quelle del lupo, gli stavano lacerando i palmi delle mani facendoli sanguinare.

Brett, in mancanza di idee migliori, lo trascinò con un certo sforzo fino alle docce e, mentre con una mano lo teneva fermo contro la parete, con l’altra raggiunse a fatica il rubinetto, girò la manopola e riuscì finalmente ad aprire l’acqua. Il getto gelido investì entrambi facendoli sussultare. Liam, approfittando del fatto che la presa su di lui si era fatta meno ferma e più scivolosa a causa dell’acqua corrente, tentò di liberarsi.

Tutto in lui esprimeva furia cieca e disperazione: gli occhi azzurri scomparsi per lasciare il posto a quelli gialli, l’espressione trasfigurata, i canini in evidenza ai lati della bocca spalancata. Brett fu colto di sorpresa e perse la presa, solo per un istante, ma a Liam fu più che sufficiente per divincolarsi e ribaltare le loro posizioni. Brett si ritrovò schiacciato contro la parete con una tale forza che gli si mozzò il fiato, eppure non cedette: lo riagguantò per la vita, premendoselo di nuovo addosso, schiena contro petto, e continuò a stringerlo e a parlargli cercando di rassicurarlo.

Liam emise un ringhio soffocato e poi parve calmarsi un poco tra le sue braccia. Brett lo strinse forte a sé e scivolò lungo il muro fino a quando non si ritrovarono entrambi a terra, bagnati fradici: Brett poggiato contro il placcaggio della doccia e Liam adagiato tra le sue gambe. La differenza di altezza faceva sì che la testa di Liam si incastrasse alla perfezione nello spazio tra la spalla e il collo di Brett che, nel frattempo, gli aveva circondato il petto con le braccia senza mai smettere di sussurrargli parole tranquillizzanti all’orecchio.

Tutta l’agitazione, la foga e il terrore dei minuti precedenti sembravano improvvisamente svaniti, come se anche la rabbia e la confusione che lui e Liam si erano tenuti dentro in quei mesi fossero scivolate via insieme all’acqua.

Tremavano entrambi, le gocce gelate che scivolavano loro sul viso, però Brett non trovò il coraggio di muoversi da quella posizione. Faceva un freddo fottuto, ma era talmente bello, talmente confortante essere diventato la metà di quell’abbraccio che Brett, nonostante la temperatura fosse scesa e l’acqua gelida continuasse a piovergli addosso, sentì un senso di calore irradiarglisi dal centro del petto. Era una sensazione meravigliosa, tenere Liam stetto tra le braccia, e lui si era sempre negato la possibilità di assaporarla. All’inizio era stato per il fatto che Liam era umano e quindi non era sicuro avvicinarsi troppo a lui, per di più considerando i chiari problemi di controllo della rabbia da cui era afflitto, per quanto Brett li avesse interpretati solo come i capricci di un ragazzino viziato. Poi, mentre erano lontani, Liam era stato morso e la Licantropia, da qualcosa che li divideva, era diventata qualcosa che li univa. Eppure Brett aveva cercato ancora di resistere, perché la rabbia restava, e la rabbia era pericolosa. Liam era pericoloso. Solo dopo aver scoperto che la rabbia di Liam era una vera e propria malattia qualcosa dentro di lui era cambiato. Brett non si era soffermato troppo a esaminare cosa fosse, sapeva solo che era stanco di resistere, stanco di negarsi quello che davvero desiderava.  

Liam rabbrividì, distogliendolo dai suoi pensieri. «Ti senti bene?» gli domandò Brett sottovoce. Lo sentì annuire debolmente contro la sua spalla. «Ok, allora è meglio che vada a prendere qualcosa per asciugarci.»

Brett se lo scostò dolcemente di dosso per potersi alzare. Per prima cosa si sporse a chiudere il rubinetto, in modo che il getto dell’acqua smettesse di cadere su Liam. Fu solo quando i loro sguardi si incrociarono che si accorse dell’espressione sul volto di Liam. I suoi occhi erano tornati azzurri e lo stavano fissando, sgranati in un’espressione che si sarebbe potuta definire supplichevole se non si fosse trattato di qualcuno che, fino a poco prima, avrebbe desiderato spaccargli la faccia. Del resto con Liam non si poteva mai sapere, non era certo la prima volta che il suo corpo diceva qualcosa e le sue azioni tutto il contrario. Era una cosa che aveva sempre mandato Brett al manicomio: era un Licantropo, santo cielo, era avvantaggiato per natura e per di più addestrato a leggere gesti, odori, persino il battito del cuore. E invece nulla, Liam lo confondeva e gli mandava in corto circuito i sensi, non c’era altra spiegazione. Pertanto fece tutto con estrema circospezione, come se si aspettasse una qualche reazione imprevista da un momento all’altro. Per sua fortuna non ci furono né pugni, né grida, né tantomeno baci rubati. Non accadde nulla di nulla: c’era solo Liam, seduto per terra, in silenzio, che sembrava non riuscire a smettere di fissarlo.

 

 

«Ehi, ci vorrà solo un attimo» lo rassicurò mentre lo trascinava in piedi con sé, fuori dal piatto della doccia, per farlo sedere, più comodo, all’asciutto.

Brett tornò quasi subito, il tempo di cercare nel borsone dei vestiti e un paio di asciugamani. Ne lanciò uno a Liam che però, ancora una volta, non reagì. L’espressione disegnata sul suo volto adesso sembrava addirittura perplessa. Brett si domandò se non fosse ancora sotto shock, in fondo sarebbe stato più che normale, dato che pareva che Liam vedesse creature che prendevano vita solo nella sua mente. In più era palese che faticava ancora a controllare la trasformazione, di conseguenza il suo attuale comportamento non aveva nulla di troppo anomalo. In fin dei conti, umano o Licantropo che fosse, si trattava pur sempre di Liam, che non gli era mai sembrata la persona più razionale del mondo. Quindi, dopo essersi tolto la maglietta bagnata si inginocchiò di fronte a lui e cominciò a frizionargli i capelli e ad asciugargli il viso, in attesa che tornasse quello di sempre, e cioè che gli strappasse l’asciugamano di mano e gli gridasse di lasciarlo in pace perchè era del tutto in grado di asciugarsi e rivestirsi da sé.

Non accadde nulla di tutto quello che Brett aveva immaginato perché Liam lo lasciò fare.

«Perché sei tornato a parlarmi?» gli domandò invece. «E soprattutto perché continui ad aiutarmi? Lo stai facendo anche ora.»

«Per impedirti di trasformarti in un grosso lupo cattivo fuori controllo.»

«Brett» lo ammonì Liam, che aveva tutta l’aria di non essere troppo convinto.

Già, bella domanda. Brett non sapeva davvero come rispondergli perché non era certo di quanto voleva esporsi. Perché si era preoccupato di venirgli in soccorso? Perché si era trattenuto dopo l’incontro con l’intenzione di parlargli?

Avrebbe potuto dire che lo doveva a Scott: indubbiamente era in debito con lui, e Scott era l’alfa di Liam. Quindi stava aiutando Liam in un impeto di gratitudine verso il suo alfa. Sarebbe stata una buona risposta, ma la realtà era che Brett sapeva benissimo che lo stava facendo soprattutto per Liam, e tutto questo non aveva a che fare con i branchi, con gli alfa o con il fatto di essere in debito con qualcuno.

Continuò ad asciugarlo in silenzio, i capelli, il viso, il collo, e per assurdo si ritrovò a pensare che forse il Liam scontroso e incazzato che ringhiava invece di chiedere spiegazioni era molto più semplice da gestire.

Con un sospiro, Brett lasciò che scivolassero nella posizione in cui si erano ritrovati prima che decidesse di alzarsi.

«Forse dovresti toglierla» gli disse, accennando alla maglietta fradicia che gli si era incollata al busto. Liam si scostò leggermente per guardarlo e, per un attimo, Brett vide confusione nei suoi occhi. Poi Liam si riscosse e iniziò a scollarsi di dosso il tessuto bagnato, che faceva attrito sulla pelle.

Brett si stupì di quanto in fretta avesse sentito la mancanza di quel corpo che fino a qualche secondo prima era premuto contro il suo. Inspirò e si passò una mano sugli occhi, come a volere raccogliere le idee. Era chiaro che Liam si sentiva meglio, dunque avrebbe indossato la maglietta asciutta, si sarebbero alzati, Liam avrebbe preteso delle risposte serie alle domande che erano rimaste in sospeso e, nella peggiore delle ipotesi, sarebbe tornato tutto come prima.

«E soprattutto perché continui ad aiutarmi?»

«Per impedirti di trasformarti in un grosso lupo cattivo fuori controllo.»

Se almeno gli avesse risposto subito, se fosse stato capace di dire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, se solo non si fosse limitato a dare quell’inutile risposta ironica, se anche adesso fosse riuscito ad aprire la bocca… peccato che i suoi pensieri fossero talmente ingarbugliati che al massimo avrebbe prodotto una serie di parole senza senso.

Mentre si malediceva al pensiero che sarebbe finita, che Liam si sarebbe alzato e se ne sarebbe andato mollandolo lì come un cretino, sentì il corpo di Liam tornare ad adagiarsi cautamente contro il suo. Piano, come se scottasse e avesse paura di bruciarsi. Brett, ancora incerto, trasalì leggermente per poi stringerlo in un abbraccio. Se Liam aveva deciso di restare, forse non tutto era perduto. Forse valeva la pena rischiare.

«Avrei dovuto cercare di capire molto tempo fa, chiedermi perché per me era così importante ricevere quelle risposte, invece di perdere la calma» gli confessò piano.

«Allora perchè non l’hai fatto?» fu la repica che gli giunse, carica di rammarico.

«Non facevi altro che dare di matto senza un motivo apparente, mi ero convinto che fossi il solito ragazzino viziato, sai, una di quelle persone insopportabili abituate a pestare i piedi se non ottengono subito quello che vogliono.»

«E ora non lo pensi più?»

«No, che non lo penso.»

Brett percepì il battito del cuore di Liam accelerare e andare a confondersi con il suo.

«È strano, ma ora qui con te mi sento in pace» gli sussurrò Liam a voce talmente bassa che Brett ebbe il dubbio di averlo solo immaginato.

Brett sorrise a quelle parole, perché a lui accadeva tutto il contrario, fin da quando si erano conosciuti. In tutta la sua vita non gli era mai capitato di incontrare qualcuno che gli facesse perdere il controllo tanto rapidamente. Anni e anni di insegnamenti da parte della sua alfa avevano creato in lui un automatismo alla calma, perfino nei momenti di massima allerta o di pericolo, e la vicenda del Benefattore gli aveva mostrato come non sempre la cosa fosse vantaggiosa. Non era riuscito a infuriarsi neppure mentre un manipolo di cacciatori assassini inseguivano lui e sua sorella per ucciderli. Era ingiusto e minava il suo istinto di autoconservazione, ed era stato proprio Liam a spingerlo, senza accorgersene né volerlo, verso quella riflessione. Ogni tanto la rabbia era salutare.

Alla fine forse incontrare Liam e dover venire a patti con la sua malattia e con i propri limiti per Brett era stato un bene: rabbia e serenità avevano bisogno del proprio opposto, ed ognuno di loro aveva trovato nell’altro la metà che gli mancava per essere completo. Certo, tra loro non esisteva ancora un vero e proprio rapporto, ma Brett aveva capito quello che voleva e avrebbe fatto l’impossibile perché Liam gli desse un’occasione.

Brett dapprima aprì la bocca per rispondergli, per condividere quello che c’era nel suo cuore. Le parole però non uscirono, così la richiuse e si limitò invece a sfiorargli le labbra, rimanendo in attesa di una reazione che, con suo immenso sollievo, non tardò ad arrivare. Liam aveva risposto al bacio e, questa volta, era tutto diverso dalla prima. Non che il loro primo bacio non fosse stato un’esperienza carica di emozioni, ma adesso tutta la rabbia e la foga che avevano caratterizzato il bacio precedente avevano lasciato il posto a un contatto più delicato, più intimo, più profondo.

Restarono lì a lungo, a baciarsi piano, senza mai andare oltre. Solo uno sfiorarsi di bocche e lingue, e mani che accarezzavano il viso e i capelli. Brett non avrebbe saputo quantificare quanto tempo fosse passato quando alla fine i loro baci diventarono solo una pressione affettuosa di labbra e, senza neppure rendersene conto, scivolarono entrambi nel sonno.

 

***

 

Brett fu risvegliato dalla luce fioca che filtrava attraverso le finestre degli spogliatoi. Sentì la schiena leggermente indolenzita, un peso gravare sul proprio petto e le narici piene di un odore del tutto estraneo a quello del proprio branco, seppure decisamente piacevole. Era un aroma familiare, che sapeva in qualche modo di casa.

Quando aprì gli occhi vide una testa di capelli chiari adagiata sulla propria spalla e ci mise alcuni secondi per registrare gli avvenimenti della sera precedente. Il respiro di Liam era regolare, segno che era ancora addormentato. Brett si sporse leggermente e non potè evitare di pensare a quanto fosse bello il suo profilo ora che i suoi tratti erano distesi. Non l’aveva mai visto con un’espressione serena sul volto e provò un moto d’orgoglio per il fatto di essere stato la persona grazie alla quale si era addormentato in quello stato di grazia. Subito dopo fu assalito da un dubbio: e se tutto ciò che era accaduto tra loro la notte appena trascorsa fosse dovuto solo alle circostanze particolari in cui si erano venuti a trovare? Come sarebbero andate le cose una volta tornati alla solita vita? Come avrebbe reagito Liam non appena tornato alla ragione, quando avrebbe realizzato di  aver baciato il ragazzo con cui non era mai riuscito ad avere un dialogo, almeno fino alla sera precedente? A meno che per “dialogo” non si intendesse il venire alle mani o il baciarsi a tradimento, chiaramente. Forse invece sarebbe andata bene perché, questa volta, avevano avuto finalmente la possibilità di chiarirsi.

Sentì Liam muoversi tra le sue braccia, sistemarsi più comodamente sulla sua spalla e cercare le sue labbra prima ancora di aprire gli occhi. No, non ci sarebbe stato nessun forse: sarebbe andato tutto bene.

Dopo diversi minuti passati a scambiarsi baci assonnati, fu Brett a parlare per primo.

«Forse ora sarà meglio che vada, insomma, prima che qualcuno ci trovi qui. Tecnicamente questa non è neppure la mia scuola» ridacchiò.

Liam annuì e lo lasciò alzare senza proteste. Fu solo quando Brett stava per lasciare lo spogliatoio che parve scuotersi, si rialzò di scatto e lo chiamò.

«Aspetta, devo ridarti questa» disse, accennando alla maglietta che aveva ancora indosso e che Brett gli aveva prestato la sera precedente.

«Tienila, me la ridarai la prossima volta.»

«La prossima volta?» domandò Liam, con un sopracciglio inarcato.

«Sì, beh, potremmo andare a mangiare una pizza o, che ne so, a bere qualcosa una sera di queste.»

«È un appuntamento?»

«È una pizza» ribadì Brett, sforzandosi di mantenere un’aria impassibile di fronte a quella domanda.

«Sì, ma mi stai chiedendo di uscire insieme?»

Brett raggiunse Liam in un paio di falcate, lo prese per le spalle e gli chiuse la bocca con un bacio.

«Ok, è un appuntamento» gli sussurrò poco dopo Liam a fior di labbra.

«Forse è un appuntamento.» E questa volta Brett sorrise apertamente.

«Sabato?»

«Sabato.»

 

**Author's Note:**

> Post stagione 4, non tiene conto della stagione 5, What if, missing moment
> 
> Potete trovare [qui](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5389598/chapters/12448787) le fanart di Eloriee.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Rage and serenity (fanart)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389598) by [Eloriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee)




End file.
